


Necessary Components

by Kitsune_Moonstar



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Rescue Missions, Shadowgast Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24135631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Moonstar/pseuds/Kitsune_Moonstar
Summary: Essek is most likely never going to live this down.  Written for Shadowgast Week 2020. Prompt: Ritual.
Relationships: Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 5
Kudos: 206
Collections: Shadowgast Week 2020





	Necessary Components

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Critical Role or its characters. Written for Shadowgast Week 2020. Prompt: Ritual.

This was not where Caleb had expected to be after returning to Rosohna this time around. To be fair, he didn't think that any of them had been anticipating this. Essek had been traveling with them off and on since Travelercon as his duties as Shadowhand had allowed. Well, he'd been divesting himself of those duties, but apparently resigning had taken far longer than even Essek had expected. Which was why he hadn't been with them during the latest journey. The Bright Queen had a few final things for him to deal with, so Essek had remained behind.

Then they had returned to the Xhorhaus to find Essek's younger brother (whom none of them had known existed) waiting on the doorstep for them with the news that he thought Essek had been kidnapped. After the initial panic that the Cerberus Assembly had gotten their hands on him, Verin had clarified that he thought that the Children of Malice had taken his brother. So the Nein did what they did best, throw together a last minute plan and try to make the best of things. Which was why Caleb was crouched in the shadows of a makeshift temple to Lolth searching for any sign of Essek.

They'd been able to track Essek this far between scrying and a few other spells, but so far, none of them had seen any sign of the drow. There had been a flurry of activity not too long ago as the alter had been prepared for a ritual before a group of the drow women had gone deeper into the caves, saying something about finishing preparations for the ritual. As far as they knew, that was what they needed Essek for. As the further caverns were more heavily guarded, the Nein had decided to wait until they brought Essek out for the ritual to attack.

The plan was simple. Cause a distraction, grab Essek, and escape. Hopefully, that meant there was less that could go wrong. The sound of feet approaching and a light clanking brought Caleb's thoughts as half a dozen drow women escort their prisoner towards the altar. The daze look on Essek's face reveals him to either be drugged or bespelled which is probably for the best given his current attire. Or lack of. Essek was decked out in more golden jewelry than Caleb had ever seen on one person at a time before. Bracelets, rings, necklaces, anklets, even his shoes appeared to be more jewelry than anything else. The only other thing he wore was a tiny loincloth of purple silk. Caleb's brain absently notice that the pale starlike freckles that dotted his face also trailed across most of his body.

Caleb didn't like how out of it Essek appeared, but at least there was no sign of injury on him. But how compliant he seemed as the priestess led him to the altar bothered Caleb. It was like the spark that made the drow who he was was gone. Hopefully, it was something that was easily fixed, but it was still disconcerting to see. As two of the priestesses were helping Essek get situated on the altar and began the ritual, an echoing boom filled the cavern as the distraction started.

But Caleb didn't pay attention to that. He was just waiting for the moment when there were only two priestess left by Essek. He and Beau trade a look before darting forward. Beau dispatched the priestess while Caleb attempted to collect Essek. There was fuzzy recognition when Essek's eyes met his, and a delighted smile crossing the drow's face.

"Caleb, hello, I didn't know you were coming to see me." He draped his arms around Caleb's neck.

He bites back a smile of his own, amused in spite of the circumstances. "Why don't we go see the rest of the Nein, ja?"

Essek seemed willingly enough to follow Caleb's directions, though it was clear that he was not all there. But Caleb wasn't sure that he'd be able to cast and keep an eye on Essek at the same time. He was surprisingly distractible and clearly very suggestible. Hopefully Caduceus or Jester would be able to fix that. With Beau keeping anyone from attacking the three of them, they did manage to get back to the rest of the Nein without too much trouble. Essek's attire caused more than a few double takes. The battle was mostly over at this point, so maybe a retreat before reinforcements arrived.

Caduceus hurried over to them. "Any injuries that need immediate care?"

"Essek is very drugged."

Essek waved at Caduceus. "Hello. Caleb is wonderful isn't he?"

Caduceus smiled. "Let's see what we can do about that."

It took at least three lesser restorations before Essek resembles his normal personality, and it's clear that he's still drugged. But he'd started blushing and was considerably less chatty.

"I can't manage much in the way of spells," he said as he started to float. He also took the coat that Caleb offered him.

"I think if we just get far away enough to set up camp for the night, that should be fine," Fjord said.

Nearly three hours later, they were camped safe inside the dome. Essek was now dressed in Caleb's spare clothes, which made something warm settled in Caleb's chest. Essek is seated beside him with Frumpkin curled up in his lap, studiously petting the cat and avoiding eye contact with anyone as he explained what had happened. He seemed rather embarrassed by it all. Once of his underlings had been a member of the Children of Malice. She had drugged his tea. Essek had barely come around when they had poured a number of potions down his throat. He mostly just had fuzzy memories after that.

"I do apologize if I did anything inappropriate while drugged," Essek said finished primly.

"I just don't understand why they wanted you for their ritual," Fjord commented. "I mean, you're not exactly the easiest person to kidnap, and people notice when you're missing. At least some of them do."

Essek started blushing again, the dark purple of his cheekbones making his freckles stand out all the more. "Their ritual called for a powerful spellcaster that met certain specifications, and I am rather notorious for avoiding any sort of romantic entanglement."

There was a shit eating grin spreading across Verin's face, and Caleb could see the moment when the copper dropped for Beau.

"I told you that you needed to get--"

"They needed a virgin sacrifice?"

Essek wasn't looking anywhere except for the top of Frumpkin's head. "Just because I didn't meet anyone I cared to be romantic with for most of my life doesn't indicate any kind of lack in my personality. I'm allowed to have standards."

This was a line of conversation that someone should probably put a stop to sooner rather than later. The last thing they needed was an evening full of serious squabbling instead of the light hearted type. And Caleb might be biased, but he rather thought that Essek deserved a reprieve at this point given the day he'd had. He tucked away the implication that Essek had met someone that he was interested in to mull over later. He was pretty sure that the two of them had been dancing around their attraction to one another for months now. Maybe it was time to do something about that.

Thankfully, Caduceus redirected the conversation to the evening meal. It had been a long few days, and the adrenaline was beginning to wear off. It hadn't been a difficult fight by their standards, but that didn't mean they weren't tired. It wasn't like they'd had any time to rest since they'd arrived in Rosohna only to find Essek missing.

Later as they were bedding down for the night with Essek taking the spot beside Caleb's, he leaned in to press a kiss to Essek's forehead.

"I'm glad you're all right." Then he grinned. "And if you'd ever like to insure you don't meet the particular specifications of such a ritual, I'd be happy to provide assistance."

There was a flash of surprise followed by corners of Essek's eyes crinkling and that lovely plum blush returning as he smiled. "I may take you up on that."


End file.
